


Wide Awake

by CarolPeletier



Category: The Walking Dead RPF
Genre: F/M, McReedus - Freeform, Norman Reedus - Freeform, Smut, melissa mcbride - Freeform, sdcc 2015 fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 04:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4333317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolPeletier/pseuds/CarolPeletier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman pays a visit to Melissa after THAT MTV interview.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wide Awake

Disclaimer: I have no insight or knowledge about the personal lives of either Melissa McBride or Norman Reedus.  This is purely a work of fiction.

Wide Awake

Melissa cracked one eye open, as the bright light from her phone interrupted her sleep.  She groaned, muttering something under her breath, as the vibration shook her the rest of the way awake.  She blinked a few times, staring at the photo on the screen.  She snorted, sitting up in the bed.  It was a picture of Norman with his tongue sticking out.  So that’s what he’d done when he’d borrowed her phone earlier. 

“Norman Reedus, why are you calling me at…” She looked at the time.  “2 AM?  Where are you?”

“You up?”

“I am now,” she muttered, running her fingers through her hair.

“Great!  Answer the door.” 

“What?”  A knock at her door and then the line went dead.  She groaned, but she was unable to ignore the flush of heat that quickly shot straight to her core.  Her heart began to race, and her palms felt all tingly and sweaty.  She put her phone aside, getting up and moving across the dark room, nearly tripping over the chair in the middle of the room.  She yelped, barely avoiding stubbing her toe, and then she fumbled for the light. 

She unchained it and unlocked the dead bolt.  She cracked the door open just barely enough to see Norman standing there wearing exactly what he’d been wearing to the convention that evening, and she snorted.

“Long night, Reedus?” she asked, quirking up one eyebrow and squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light.

“You wear that just for me, McBride?” he asked, eyeing her up and down.  She frowned, looking down to see the pair of pink pajama pants with cups of coffee patterned all over them.  She wore a white tank top and no bra underneath.  She quickly folded her arms across her chest.  “Can I come in?”

“It’s two in the morning.  I’ve been asleep for four hours.”

“Shit, I was just feeling alive four hours ago.”

“Gee, maybe it had something to do with that little nap you had on my lap this afternoon?”  Norman smirked and leaned against the doorframe, as Melissa pulled it open a little wider.

“You still mad?”

“I wasn’t mad,” she replied with a shrug.  “I was surprised.”  She stepped out of the way, letting Norman come in, and as soon as they were both inside, his hands were on her waist, and he was pressing her against the door, sucking her bottom lip between his teeth.  She yelped, giggling softly, as his hand moved under her shirt, pawing at her breast, rolling the nipple under his thumb. 

“Good.  Even after all this time, I can still surprise you.”  He licked a line from her collarbone to her ear, and she laughed, gently tucking her fingers into his belt loops. 

“I was just surprised you were so…flirty with me through all of this.”

“Always am.  What’re you talking about?”

“Well, how about the way you and Emily stuck together last year, just because you were afraid your crazy fans would get wind of the two of us?  I swear, you had everybody fooled.  They thought you liked her.”

“We fooled ‘em though, didn’t we?  You’re the one who said you didn’t want the world to know.”

“Right, but you were _very_ convincing last year. This year?  What’s changed?  Is it because of all of those Emily rumors?  She and I had a pretty good laugh about those at the Saturn Awards.” Norman scoffed shaking his head. 

“You give her too much credit, you know?  It’s not like she was bending over backwards with the denials.  Shit, I went to a concert, and suddenly the media’s making wedding plans.” 

“Alright, let’s not go there tonight,” Melissa replied with a chuckle, knowing that Norman found her to be far too forgiving sometimes, even when it came to him.  “So what’s changed?  Why were you so bold with me this time?  I mean, not just the MTV interview.  You were…I don’t know…it just felt different.  Not bad, different.”

“Maybe I don’t like hiding anymore.  Last year we were still new.  This year, I’ve seen every little bit of you.  I’ve been inside you more times than I can count, and I know that you can orgasm in two minutes if I eat you out.”  He watched her cheeks flush red, and he smirked.  “I know you don’t want ‘em to know, and they won’t know.  They just think I’m crazy Norman, doing whatever for laughs and attention.  They don’t take me seriously. I could’ve kissed you.  Damn.  Should have.”  She saw the wheels in his head turning, and she shook her head.  The sad truth was that yes, while he did have a horde of loyal fans, many didn’t take him seriously, though his antics did sometimes make that difficult.  Still, she knew the kind of man he was, and she knew what a good heart he had. She could look past the craziness that surrounded his life, because she knew that he was always going to come to her at the end of the night, and she could simply have the real Norman without the filter and without the media hype.

“You’re exasperating.”

“But you love me.”

“I do,” she grinned, getting a kiss in response to her agreement.  “But you put your head _in_ my lap, Reedus.”

“I think you liked it.”

“I think I liked it a little too much.  And you laughing and wiggling around didn’t make matters any better.”  Norman’s smug grin further made her center throb, and she sighed.  “I didn’t think you were coming tonight.”

“And miss this?” he asked, dipping his hand past the band of her pants and down into her panties, wiggling his fingers just enough to get a groan out of her.  “Fuck, you know me at all, McBride?”

“Well, you were drunk on the attention.  I figured once you wound down, you’d find your way back to me.”  She giggled a little, when he sucked at her neck. 

“God, you taste good.  Who wouldn’t want to come home to this?”  He pushed a finger inside of her, and she gasped, clawing at his shirt.

“Is that your subtle way of asking me to move in with you, again?”

“Maybe,” he snorted.  “Right now, that’s not what’s on my mind, though.”  He removed his hand from her pants and raised his arms above his head, helping her as she slid his shirt up and off of him. As he put his hand back inside of her underwear, slicking his fingers up with her wetness, she bent forward, sucking at his nipple, tasting the salt on his skin, moaning as he pushed another finger inside of her.  “Been wanting to make you scream my name all day.”

“Well, are you gonna do something about that, or do you want another nap?”  He snorted then, eyes growing dark with desire when he watched her grab her tank top and raise it over her head, tossing it away. 

“I’m wide awake, baby.  And looks like you’re perking up, too.”  He took a nipple between his teeth, rolling his tongue over it, before he pulled back and blew softly on it, the cool stream making her nipple harden instantly.  She hissed sharply, pushing at his chest.  He pulled his hands out of her pants, and her core throbbed from the loss.

They made record time disrobing and making their way to the bed.  He tugged so hard at her panties that they ripped in his hand, and it only made her kiss him harder, tugging at his hair as he lowered her down onto the mattress.  Her hands gripped his back, sliding down his muscular flank and over his ass.  He groaned, sliding his cock between her legs and getting lubed up by her arousal.  He bit a groan off against her neck, and she clawed at his back, digging her fingers into his flesh.

“What are you waiting for?” she asked, voice low and demanding.  God, he loved it when she got like this. She wasn’t afraid to tell him exactly what she wanted, and God, he wanted to hear her say it.

“Tell me,” he groaned, taking his dick in his hand, giving it a few tugs as the purple head dripped with pre-cum.  “Aw, fuck.” 

“I want you inside me.  Now.”  His dick twitched at her words, at the way her gaze traveled down his torso and down to his cock. 

“Get on your knees,” he panted, and she did, rolling onto her stomach before positioning herself on her hands and knees, dipping down to rest her head against the pillow, ass high in the air, pussy glistening and exposed for him. 

He wasted no time in crawling up behind her, lining up and pushing home.  She bit back a sharp hiss as her muscles stretched around him, a delicious ache throbbing at her core.  She moaned, gripping the sheets between her fingers as he pulled almost all the way out before sliding home again.

“Harder,” she demanded, panting as she bucked her hips in rhythm with his thrusts.  And he obliged, pulling back and then slamming home again.  She cried out, and his hand moved down her back, giving her ass a little squeeze before moving around to her stomach and up to grasp her breast, kneading it there as he fucked her.  She muffled her cries against the pillow, and he leaned forward, slumping over her, kissing the back of her neck, gripping her hips to steady them both before he began to pull her upward. 

She was up on her knees now, her back against his chest as he changed angles, thrusting upward into her as he sucked at her neck.  She gasped for breath as one hand worked with her breast, while the other moved between her legs, playing with her clit, gathering moisture, making her whimper. 

“Let go, Mel,” he growled into her ear.

“Make me,” she challenged, turning her head just in time to meet his open mouth.  She moaned against him, closing her eyes and relishing the feel of his tongue against hers, of his stubble scratching her skin, of his cock deep inside of her, stretching her in the most beautifully way that made her ache for more. 

“You asked for it,” he whispered against her ear, pulling out completely, gripping her hips and turning her.  She yelped, falling back against the mattress, as his fingers dug into her calves, pulling her legs around his waist.  He wasted no time in sliding home again, filling her completely, nearly falling over the edge, when he saw her arch back, her mouth opening in a silent cry.

“Let go,” he urged her.  “Wanna hear you _scream_.”  He trust hard to emphasize that last word, and she let out a sharp cry. 

“Oh, God!” she cried out.  “Norman…I can’t…oh… _fuck_.”  She bit her lip, squeezing her muscles around him as he pounded into her.  He lifted her ass just slightly, changing the angle, and it was her complete undoing. “Oh, fuck!  Norman…yes!  Oh, God.  Yes…right…there.”  He bit his lip until he tasted blood, holding on as long as he could, until he felt the warmth gush around his cock, and his name left her lips in a scream.  Satisfied, he lurched forward, peppering her neck and throat with kisses, thrusting harder as her muscles fluttered involuntarily around him.  He screwed his eyes shut, and her nails dug into his back, and he came hard, collapsing against her as he finished. 

Panting and satisfied, he lifted his head, and Melissa grinned up at him, pushing his damp hair out of his eyes.

“God, you’re amazing,” he breathed.  “Can’t get enough of you.”  He sucked at her nipple, gently stroking the other one with his thumb.   She hummed softly, stretching under him, her thighs sticky and wet as he slid out of her and rolled onto his back.

“You know,” she panted, “our fans are gonna go crazy with all the McReedus material we gave them this weekend.”  Norman snorted at that.  “I can just see social media now.  They’ll talk.”

“Let ‘em talk,” he murmured, moving to kiss her jaw and then her lips.  “That ok?”

“I think I can handle it,” she said with a grin.  “C’mere.”

“You wanna go again?” he asked, chest heaving as his cock twitched in interest at his thigh.

“Oh, we’re not even close to being done here, Reedus,” she teased, crawling over him, straddling his hips and gently grinding down against him until she felt him begin to plump against her thigh.  Sighing softly, she leaned down to kiss him.  “That ok?”

“I think I can handle it,” he murmured, threading his fingers through her short, silver hair and bringing her back down for a searing kiss.


End file.
